Children of the night
by independent04
Summary: Caroline's missing and everyone has to get together to save her.Bonnie's world turns up side down as she notices that Damon may have a soul.He on the other hand can't believe that little witch could mess with his head that much.Find out how it's gona end.
1. Chapter 1

Firstly, I am not an American or an Englishwoman. I'm Polish and I wanted to apologize to the top for any errors that I do. I thought that I know English quite well until I started to write this story. Well ... I was very wrong.  
Secondly, and unfortunately I have no I would never have VD. a story that one evening fell into my head. I hope you will like it. Some things are new, I change the other facts, but I hope that it will not be so bad. Read and rate.

Red-haired girl lying in a warm bed, dreaming about to fall asleep, although for a few moments. This was the first day of the new school year, and although she was a witch regretted that she could not control the time. Slowly opened the first one, then the other eye. streak of light coming into the room immediately blinded her.

Bonnie, it's time to get up. " she heard her mother's voice approaching from behind the white door. reluctantly got up from bed and went to the window to draw aside the curtains. The sun was shining strongly enough already, the birds sang, and all engaged in their own affairs. knew that it was time to pull oneself together. after a rather restless vacation, spent in the company of Elena, Meredith, Caroline, Matt, Damon, and Stefano, she dreamed of to return to normality.

She knew that it would be tough. in the end it is not every day that your best friend's boyfriend is a vampire, whose brother is not enough that a vampire is even mentally unbalanced. combed her hair with a brush lying on his desk and went to breakfast. toast and orange juice was already waiting for her.  
"Excited?" asked her mother.  
"I can not wait", although she said that ironically, forced to smile.

when she showed up at school, she felt that something will happen. did not know just what.  
"Bonnie!" Elena ran up to her with a smile on her face.  
"I missed you" she said giving Elena a hug. They both looked around watching all of new students.

"Have you seen Caroline?"

"No. Late as usually."

They both took their way to the building. It was big and full of people who weren't really sure what to do. Girls checked their lockers and took books for first classes.

"Ok. Gotta go now. Biology's Whiting for me. I can't wait to see mr. Jackson's face again" Elena grinned a little and went off.

Bonnie checked her plan and went to the first classes. It was history, thing that she never really liked. She placed took a sit near the window so she could look outside in case of falling asleep. When the bell ran almost all seats were taken. Teacher stood in front of them and checked a list. It was five minutes after he started to talk when somebody came in. this tall, dark-hair guy, who was handsome as hell and Bonnie was pretty sure he must've been the once or twice.

"Oh yeas. Mr. Salvatore. Thank you for joining us. Finally. Please, take your sit and next time try to be punctual". Teacher pointed a sit at the back of the room. Bonnie was watching as the new guy was walking to his spot. She could not believe her eyes. It was him. It really was him.

"Damon" she said not as quiet as she though she did, 'cause one of the girls sitting at the front gave her a surprised look. Of course he heard her too and looked at her with a mysterious smirk.

_What is he doing here? _She thought but she wasn't able to answer herself because mr Jackson asked her a question. As you can guess she did not know the answer.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" she came to him as soon as the bell rang.

"And it's so good to see you too little witch." He answered taking his books and heading to the door.

"Damon!"

"Look girl, as far as I know it's not April Fool, so no. It's not a joke. I'm trying to act as normal as possible so you'll have to stand it or if you can't do that do something with yourself."

"Oh sure, I'll try to become invisible" after that she left the classroom.

"I still can see you." She heard his deep voice right behind her.

"Yeah? So what am I doing?" Bonnie stopped and turned around to face him.

"Looking at me of course. And you're so… horny." He was so confident with what he was saying. And really proud that he made her blush a little.

" My God Damon, you're such a dreamer." After that she left to the restroom.

So what do you think guys? Do you like it? I hope it's not that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long. Please review.**

As she was walking through the corridor she felt like she was just about to faint. Didn't know what's going on, so decided not to care.

Bonnie came into a big canteen , took a lunch and looked for a place to seat. She found Elena and Stefano sitting in the corner right next to the window. When Elena caught her eye she showed redheaded to join them with a small wave.

" Hey guys, did you know that Damon is a student now? " she said as soon, as they could hear her.

"Yeas. I know. He decided to stay here a bit longer, so I suggested that… "Stefano wanted to explain his brother but Bonnie did not let him.

"What? So you mean this is all your fault? " She was almost screaming.

"Bonn, calm down. It's not like you're supposed to spend with him every single minute. " Elena tried to solve everything peacefully and she could've achieve her goal if Damon didn't plan to interrupt them.

"I don't know how you can stand it little brother. It's so.. boring" he started complaining right away.

"So maybe you should look for a new place to stay instead of wasting your precious time at school? " Bonnie suggested with a sarcastic smirk.

"For now I know that you should look for a ladies room." Damon looked at her and Bonnie could swear that he knew what was inside and even behind her body. It's like she was invisible.

" Leave her alone Damon. It's our first day and we are all very nervous about that, so could we at least just try to act like everything's fine?" Elena hugged Stefano and put her head on his arm.

"But she really should go there." He insisted.

"Ok I don't know why you're so angry with me. It's not like I'm the on who popped into your world and wanted to kill you once or twice. It's not me, who's responsible for destroying my simple to this day life and I'm not the one who's trying to be mean!" Bonnie couldn't help it but she felt as though she was just about to cry like a child who's favorite toy gone missing.

"Bonnie, he's right, you should go, now." Stefano broke the silence.

"You too?" She couldn't believe it. " I'm leaving but not because you asked me to. I'm going away just because I'm tired of listening to you both! I'll see you later Elena." After that she got up and started walking to the exit.

"I love you too, honey." Damon shouted after her that loud, that almost everyone in the room was looking at her. Or maybe it was because of something else? She saw some people laughing at her and she had no idea why. She started running to the nearest mirror which in the matter of fact was in the ladies room, so one way or another she ended up, where he wanted her to be. She only had no idea why.

Looking at her reflection Bonnie didn't see anything unusual. Her curly hair looked like she just woke up- as usual, smooth skin covered with subtle make-up- as usual and nothing that she should worry about.

That moment she heard that someone was coming inside, so she looked at the door. It was Caroline, holding her bag in one had and make-up bag in the other.

"Oh, honey!" She looked at Bonnie as if she started World War III. "Do you need a cunt-rag?" she asked politely.

"No! My God, why would I.. it's too early. Wait, where does this come from?"

Caroline told Bonnie to look t her pants and then, she finally understood. There was a big bloody spot in the middle of her bottom. She turned red as a beetroot and grabbed as many tissues as possible, after that run into the first cab.

How was this possible, that he knew, if I didn't even get up? – she was wondering.

"Oh yeah… vampire.." she whispered.

"What sweetie? You said something to me?" Heard Caroline's voice from behind the door.

"Only if you could borrow me that cunt-rag…"

She knew now that weather she liked it or not, she's gonna have to thank him.

**I hope you guys liked it. Waiting for your suggestions in reviews;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. guys, thanks for the reviews. And as for some words in my story.. my native language is Polish and writing in English is a new experience for me, so that why some things might be weird.

Anyway, here's a new chapter. Short one, but I hope you'll like it.

She was walking through an empty corridor hoping, that no one will see her. She covered bloody spot with a blouse she kept in the locker and was heading straight to the car. 'First day and already missing classes, great'. Everything would be great if not the steps she suddenly heard behind.

"Bonnie! There you are! I've been looking all over for you.' Damon took a few steps forward, as she started to go back.

'Oh, yes, Asshole Salvatore, how could I miss you. " She said and tried to walk next to him, but he didn't let her.

'Wow, even after I tried to save your ass, literally..' here he send her a mean smile, that made her blush a little ' you're still unkind. How is that possible?'

'Maybe because you're unwelcome?' Bonnie passed him and started walking to the front door. She hear him turning around to look at her, but decided not to turn back.

'Unwelcome, is that all you've got?'

'Yes, Damon. Unwelcome.

She was getting closer to the door, when he grabbed her hand, and made her look into his eyes.

'Oh Bonnie… you and your so called cleverness'

' Oh Damon..you and your so called brain.' She shook her head, closed eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds Damon jumped away from her, feeling fire going through his wrist.

'You bitch! You tried to burn my hand!'

'I'm a witch, you used a wrong letter. For now I'm wining. 1:0 for me, so try not to cross my road again.' And after that she left.

'So you wanna play games… be my guest. We'll see who's gonna be laughing at the end.' He whispered to himself and turned around to get to the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a while, but i'm back now. Hope you're gonna like it.**

Bonnie was lying on a bed, hoping that this day was just a nightmare, and sooner rather than later she'd wake up. She closed her eyes, but when she opened them back, the view in front of her face did not change. Still she was all alone in her room, waiting for the floor to fall down underneath her.

She decided to fall asleep for the rest of the day, but it turned out impossible, 'cause as soon as she closed her eyes the phone rang.

"Hello, my life sucks. How may I help you?" she answered.

"Bonn? Honey, are you ok?" she immediately recognized Elena's voice. What was she supposed to tell her? She wasn't feeling all right, but she did not want to answer to all questions Elena was just about to ask.

"Sure, I'm fine. And u?" there was a long pause before she hear a reply.

"I was just wondering if you could come to Stefan's. we really need to talk". From the tone of her voice Bonnie recognized that something was wrong. Something was really wrong.

"I was planning to disappear for the rest of the school year, somewhere in my bed, or closet, but in that case.. I'll be there in 15." She hang up and started to get ready.

Bonnie parked her mother's car in front of the Salvatore residence and took a deep breath. She was just about to hear some bad news and see Damon once again, during this long, long day, which didn't make her one happy woman. Even though she promised to be there so she got herself together and stepped inside the house.

"Hello? Stefan, Elena? Are you there?" she asked as soon as she passed the hall. There was music playing on in the living room, but when she came in she did not see anyone.

"Hello?" She repeated.

"May I have this dance?" she heard Damon's voice just behind her back. He took her hand and dragged to the middle of the room.

"I don't dance, Damon." She said and tried to slip, but he closed his arms much tighter around her waist.

"I can't believe it. Little Miss Bennet seems to be afraid of me. I should write it down in my calendar. Come closer, I won't bite."

"Yeah, but I might." She replied and as if she wanted to assure him about this fact, showed her white teeth.

"Mind if we interrupt?" Stefan's voice was like a true blessing for her. She used a moment when Damon was looking at his brother and stepped away to Elena.

"What is going on?" Elena seemed a bit surprised.

"Nothing. I was just teaching your dear friend how to dance. Did you fin out anything?"

"Nope, her mother doesn't know where she is."

"Can somebody please tell me what is going on?" Bonnie was looking at everyone and didn't know what's going on.

"Caroline's missing. I called her cell, checked her place, talked to her mum, no one seems to know anything about her." Elena sat on the sofa and shook her head.

"And what are we supposed to do?"

"Bonnie, Caroline's your friend ad we should at least try to find out what's going on. People do not disappear just like that because they're bored." Stefan replied.

"Oh yes, they do."

"Damon, you're not helping." He looked at his brother like he wanted to say something more, but Bonnie interrupted.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?"

"We were wondering if you knew any magic tricks to find out where she is?"

"First of all, Elena, I don't use tricks. These are spells and you all know I don't like doing that… anyway there might be a way to send her a message. Just.. can anyone get me my spell book?" she couldn't even catch a breath when Stefan was already gone. "Damon, be useful for once. I need a candle" she continued.

"Do I look like a store?"

"An empty one, go and get it."

"Witches.. we should've killed you all centuries ago."

Ten minutes later Bonnie wrote a message on a little piece of paper, telling Caroline to contact them as soon as possible, and started a ritual. After that they waited two hours, but nothing happened. Everyone decided to get some rest and figure something out the next day.

Bonnie was lying in her bad, just as she wanted. She was wondering what was going on with Caroline, but after such a weird day she decided to get some rest. She fell asleep as soon as she put her head on the pillow. Everything would be great if not a nightmare that woke her up. There were candle's everywhere, Caroline was tied to a chair in the middle of small room, that looked like cellar. She was crying and calling for help, but it seemed that nobody could hear her. And then someone appeared. It was a vampire. Tall man, about 35 years old, with a scar on his face. As soon as Caroline saw him she started screaming much louder but nothing helped. Seconds later he was drinking her blood an she couldn't do anything about it. "Stop that Henry! We'll need her alive." It was female's voice. Not very pleasant one. "Yes, my lady. Anything you say."

And then she woke up, she was all wet, and had tears in her eyes. Took the cell of the floor and dialed Stephan's number.

"Bonnie, what is going on?" he asked.

"I think we're in trouble."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie was still in Her room. She got up from bed and opened the window so Stefan and Damon could get inside.

"What's so important that you had to get us here in the middle of the night?" older brother asked as soon as he flew in.

"Shhh! It's the middle of the night as you said, so could you at least try to be quiet?" girl closed the window behind them and got back to bed.

"What is going on Bonn?" Stefan tried to remain calm, but they both noticed that he was acting nervous.

"I.. I had a vision." She took a deep breath "I saw Caroline, she was tied to the chair. There was a vampire, and someone else. A woman, I could feel that she's powerful".

"Do you know where she is?"

"God! No! I can only say that it was a small room, with many candles inside. And the vampire's name was Henry."

"You sure?" for the first time this day Damon seemed to be interested.

"Do you know anything?" Stefan looked at him waiting for his response, but he didn't say a word. He didn't have time to do it, because in that very second Bonnie started shaking. She closed her eyes and didn't respond for anything they said to her. She was unconscious for about a minute.

********Bonnie's vision*****

There was a tall, woman with blond hair. Looking right into her eyes, and smiling mysteriously.

"So you're the famous mss. Bennet?" girl tried to say something or at least scream, but voice stopped somewhere along the way in her throat."Don't even bother, you're in my world now. It's just a warning, don't you dare messing with me. You think you're clever because you managed to sent this stupid little girl a message? Do this again and every single creature you care about, will die. Slowly, going through a lot of pain. Trust me, I'm good at this." Bonnie tried to move but she felt as if her legs were sucked. The women got close to her ear. "Tell Salvatore brothers that Katherine's saying hello. And send my love to Damon".

Girl stopped moving and immediately opened her eyes. She was still in trans, but slowly getting back to normal.

"Bonnie, can you hear me?" Stefan was holding her head up. Damon was still in the place, she remembered him to.

"It's Katherine". She said finally getting her voice back. Both of them looked at each other really confused.

"How is that possible?"

"I..I don't know… there was this woman, whose voice I've heard before. She threatened me that if I ever again try to contact with Caroline, everyone that I love will die. She said that Katherine's saying hello…"

"How did she look like?" Damon finally spoke.

"Tall.. blond hair.. she told me to send you her love".

And that was it. These few words made him disappear. He opened the window and jumped out of it in a big rush. Stefan didn't know what to say or do, so he just decided to follow his brother. As it turned out later- with no result.

Bonnie woke up a few minutes before her alarm went on. She was still very tired after all that happened during the night, but knew, that she had to face it. They had to face it together. She took a shower and grabbed an apple which was supposed to be her breakfast. She decided to pick up Elena and talk to her during the ride.

Girl was already waiting for her on the porch. When she saw Bonnie's car, Elena got her bag and ran to it, literally.

"What was that supposed to be?" she yelled as soon as she got in.

"I don't know what you're…"

"Your visions! What's going on with Caroline? How come Katherine's back and who is that woman?"

"I don't know Elena. I was hoping Stefan told you something he didn't wanna tell me, or Damon…"

"He's still out there somewhere. Stephan couldn't reach his phone or even follow him- he turned into this creepy bird."

"Crow." Bonnie corrected her, not even sure why se did that. The decided not to talk about it at school and took off.

Damon didn't show up that day, the following one he was still gone and everyone started to wander what was going on.

Stephan was sitting in the living room, trying to figure out at least one way to rescue Caroline, but he didn't even know where to begin.

"I know who she is."

He heard Damon's voice behind him. Looked around and saw his brother coming into the room with a glass full of whiskey.

"It's nice to see you too Damon. Don't bother we didn't even notice that you were gone."

"Are you even listening to me?" as he noticed that Stephan was not going to answer he continued. "Her name's Evetta. She's sort of a witch, very powerful one, as our little Bonnie already said."

"Good to hear that you appreciate me for once." Bonnie said coming into the room with Elena following. "And what the hell were you thinking disappearing just like that? You don't think we had enough trouble with Caroline?"

"I know you missed me, but you can tell me how much you adore me, when we finish the serious conversation. Sit." Girls didn't know why, but they actually did what he said.

"Evetta is very old and it's hard to trick her. She comes from Russia, or something like that, but that's not the point. Evetta is probably the worse thing we could imagine we'd have to deal with."

"and.. why is that?" Elena looked really confused.

"She's kinda like Voldemort to Harry potter?" no one responded. "Sauron to Frodo? Come one, people! You're trying to tell me that you don't understand?"

"What he's trying to say is that she's the enemy number one. The legend says that her mother was a witch, so she got her magic skills from her. But when she grew up It wasn't enough. Evetta wanted more. She wanted every creature to be afraid of her and what she wanted even more was immortality." Stefan interrupted.

"So…she made a deal with the devil himself, who gave her everything she wanted in exchange for her soul. The pact says that if she ever dies she'll never rest in peace and everything she's ever done will turn against her. So you can't even imagine how much she wants to stay alive. Right now it turns out, that she's working for our dear friend Katherine but this one you already know". Damon finished the thought.

"Ok, but what Caroline has to with all of that?" Elena still didn't understand everything she's heard.

"That is something we need to find out ad you , little witch are going to help us." Damon took Bonnie's hand and tried to act like a gentleman, helping her get up, but she didn't let him do that.

"you know I can't do this! My family.. everybody! I can't put them in danger!"

"Don't be so selfish." Damon tried to make her feel guilty, but he didn't even had to, because she already did. She knew that without her help they wouldn't save Caroline, but on the other hand she didn't want her family to get hurt.

"She's right. It's too risky."Stephan tried to keep everything under control, but he knew that bonnie was their only chance.

"Oh, come on! Don't make me loose all the fun because you're afraid, witch!" Damon kept on talking.

"Fun? For you this is fun? I don't now if you noticed, Damon, but it's about people. Real creatures with heart and soul." This time Elena decided to talk.

"And so what? Everyone has to die eventually."

"Go to hell Damon." Bonnie passed him and turned to the door.

"Been there, done that." But hen she didn't turn around he started to wonder if there was any way to say it softer. "What? Does that mean, that she agreed?" he watched Elena and Stephan leaving as well. And there he was, standing all alone, in the middle of the living room, wondering what else could go wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie was sitting at the grill, eating French fries and wondering if things could get any worse.

"you want anything else?" young, new bartender came to her table and smiled.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." She replied.

"You sure? Doesn't look like you are. Seems that you could use a company." He was so self confident. She looked at him considering his offer. He was tall, blond and had these beautiful, deep blue eyes. _Damon's are deeper- _she thought and a few seconds later was wondering why she even did that.

"You're new in here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, it's hard to hide that. I'm Derek, by the way."

"Bonnie."

"So, Bonnie.. is this sit taken?"

"In the matter of fact.." she started but didn't get a chance to finish.

"It is. I'm sorry I'm late Bonn." Damon took the seat and didn't even look at Derek. Boy just walked away without a word.

Bonnie tried to stand up but Damon grabbed her hand and made her sit back.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked impatiently.

"As far as I know it's called spending time together. Building a bond… you know."

"Damon, I had no idea what is this game you're playing but I'm not into it."

"It's not my game, but yours, remember?"

She stood up and looked around trying to find Derek.

"Oh, and by the way, I've ruined your date, so it's 1:1 for now, honey" he gave her one of his most attractive smiles and left, before she could even spell his name.

"stupid asshole." She mumbled and just a few seconds later got a text message.

"I heard that" she red out loud "I'm glad you did."

Derek was cleaning the mess around the pool table. She decided to talk to him and see if she could fix what Damon has tried to ruin.

"Hey, look I'm sorry for him. He's like a psychopath and besides that he requires attention 24/7." She came closer to the guy.

"Ok, it's fine. He's your boyfriend, so I understand he could get mad."

"What? Oh.. well.. he's not my boyfriend." She didn't know why but it felt weird saying those words out loud.

"He's not?" Derek was making sure.

She shook her head.

"So.. you think it would be fine if I asked you out tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow's perfect." She smiled at him.

Damon was standing next to the door, watching the whole scene. Just like Bonnie, he got this weird feeling when she said that they were not a couple. He didn't know why he felt that. He knew he shouldn't have. One way or another he decided not to think about it. For the first time he felt that there are more important things to do. He knew he had to find Evetta.

**So I hope U Guys liked it ;) please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Damon looked around the black, empty corridor. He couldn't see a thing, even though he tried really hard.

"Rose?" he exclaimed finally. Not a sound. He took a few, slow steps forward, watching not to step or anything, or anyone. "Rose?" he tried again. "If you're trying to play hide and seek trust me, you're going to regret it."

"I'm down here!" he heard female's voice coming from the cellar.

"Could you at least turn on the lights. I'm too handsome to get hurt in the darkness." He yelled. After that a big bright spot blinded him.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant, but I guess I have to take what I can get". He came down and saw a short, dark-haired lady sitting on the couch with a book in her hand.

"Jane Austin? You've got to be kidding me." He said as soon as he sat next to her.

"No Damon, I just have a few feeling left inside. It's good for a change to feel something. You should try that yourself."

"Oh, don't get too emotional. We need to talk."

"We are." She smiled at him.

"Don't try to be smart. Yet."

"Ok, what is it?" she asked putting her book away.

"You remember Evetta? Once upon a time you told me, that you too had met."

"How could I forget. It was a long, long time ago and it was one of the most terrible things that ever happened to me. Why are you asking?"

"Well, apparently, she's back."

Bonnie was looking at herself in the mirror. Caroline was gone, and she was going for a date instead of looking for her. She didn't feel good about it, but deep inside she knew, that there's nothing more she could do, until somebody figures out, what to do.

She was wearing a black dress and high heels. Decided not to put on any jewellery. She didn't want Derek to think that she spent so much time on preparations. At around seven she heard a car stopping in front of her place. She looked through the window and saw Derek stepping out on the porch. She heard him knocking and ran down the stairs.

"Wow, Bonnie, you look really good." He said giving her a red rose. She blushed a little.

"Thank you."

"So, you're ready to go?" Bonnie took a flower, put it in the vase and after that, they left.

Elena was lying in bed, looking at the ceiling. She was wondering about ways to free Caroline, but they didn't even know where to look for her. Matt noticed something was wrong and didn't believe in the story which Stefan made up to explain her absence. He knew that they're hiding something from him and decided to do everything, to find out what it was.

Caroline looked around. She barely could see a thing. Hunger and thirst made her week. She was too scared to fall asleep, but her eyes refused to be conformable.

"So, you think they will come here to save you?" Evetta stepped into the room.

"Y-y-yes.." Caroline couldn't even speak.

"To be honest, I'm looking forward to it. It's been a while since I last saw Damon. It would be lovely to meet his brother and Elena of course. I've heard so many thing about them." She sat in front of her on the couch she made for herself.

"What do you want with me? Let me go!" Caroline shouted as loud as she could.

"Shush! Don't talk and make yourself useful. Here, eat it. To get them here you need to be alive."

"No, no!" Even though she knew that she needed that food, she decided not to take it. Not from her.

"I don't have time for this." After that she opened Caroline's mouth and forced her to swallow the meal.

"So.. how was it?" Elena asked Bonnie as soon as they got to school.

"How was what?" Bonnie pretended not to know what she was talking about.

"Bonnie!"

"Ok, ok, Elena. It was fine." Girls go to their shelves and took some books.

"Come on, you've got to give me something more" Elena insisted.

"Right Bonnie, tell us something more about that Derek boy!" Damon appeared right behind her.

Bonnie turned around to face him but decided not to talk. She didn't want to let him ruin her day.

"I'll see you later Elena." She passed the vampire and went to the class. Elena was heading to her, but Damon followed her.

"What is going on? You got lost?" She stopped to look into his eyes.

"Never. But maybe our lovely witch needs a map."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, wake up Elena. Tell me that this doesn't bother you. Caroline's gone and she's dating instead of at least trying to help us."

" We don't know what to do, in case you didn't notice, Damon! Stefan went to find out something but that didn't work, we're in the dead end, so Bonnie decided to have a life, maybe you should try the same thing someday. Besides since when you're so interested with her personal life?"

"I'm not. I'm just feeling that we need to find Caroline. Without her cheerleaders are just boring."

"Grow up, you're so immature as for a guy who's older than 100."

"You see, that's why we need Caroline back. She would appreciate what I've said."

Bell rang and Elena left him all alone.

**Ok, I know this one sucks. I'm sorry for that. R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie was sitting in her room. She read a message that Derek sent to her a few minutes before.

"Tonight at grill. 7 p.m. miss you already." She was just about to write back when se hear her mothers voice from downstairs.

"Bonnie, darling, you've got a visitor."

She looked at the door, waiting for someone to appear. She wasn't very surprised when Damon came in.

"Hi darling, I'm so glad to see you again." He came in looking around. Checking almost everything.

"What are you doing here?"

"Talking, in case you didn't notice."

She sighed. " you think you're so smart?"

"Yeah, and you're stupid."

"What did you just say?" She stood up and walk toward him.

"You heard me just fine. Be at our place around ." he turned around and started walking to the door.

"First of all I'm busy, and second of all you're forgetting yourself. Remember that I could burn you alive anytime I want."

"Well guess what, I don't care about you threating me and about your plans. You have to be there one way or another. Trust me that nothing's gonna stop me from dragging you there with my force if my charm's not working."

"Excuse me? Damon you really should start taking your medication, you're getting worse."

"I am? Bonnie look around. You're loosing it. You're saying that you can't help us because you don't want to put anyone in danger, well, that's just what you're doing! It's a pretty lame excuse. Thought you would be smarter and know that there are more important things than some damn sexual attention between you and this asshole." He left here standing all alone in the middle of the room. She didn't even know what to say. Bonnie looked at the desk and picked up photo album. She sat down and started looking at pictures from her childhood. There they were. Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Matt and Caroline.. all together, laughing, having fun. And now she was gone.

* * *

Derek was already waiting for her at the grill.

"Hey there, beautiful. I'm just about to finish. Want something to drink?" he gave her a kiss on a cheek.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just wait for you." She took a sit next to the pool table. Looked around but didn't see anyone familiar. "_Right, they're out there, trying to save the world_" she thought.

When Derek finished his work they left to the cinema. Bonnie was acting really strange she was checking the time every few minutes.

"Are you ok?" he whispered to here when the movie started.

"Sure." She decided to stop worrying bout didn't last long. Next time she checked the time it was 8. She knew that if she stayed, it would be a terrible evening. She couldn't stop thinking about Caroline, locked somewhere with witches and vampires. She grabbed her things and looked at Derek."I'm sorry, I got to be somewhere." And then she left.

* * *

"Ok, so I think we're all here". Alaric said, sitting on the couch.

"Wait, where's Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Too busy dating." Damon answered with a weird look on his face. Elena looked at him as though she wanted to ask what was going on, but he just shook his head.

"We need to find here as soon as possible. It won't take long until she finally kills Caroline." Stefan stood up, so he could see everyone much better.

"I think I know where she might be. I've done some research. Evetta is not very careful one. Never been. There were a few mysterious murders lately in New Kent".

"So we'll go there to find her." Elena stood up.

"Just because I said she's not very careful it doesn't mean she's stupid. She knows exactly how to protect herself."

"But there must be a way to get Caroline back!" Stefan was almost shouting.

"I have an idea" Bonnie walked into the room and felt everybody looking at her.

"Well, well, well.. look who's here. That D-asshole got bored with you?" Damon looked at her but showed zero emotions.

"Oh shut up. I have a plan".


	9. Chapter 9

She took a few deep breaths as she was walking towards them.

"I can sense her. With my witch craft." She put her purse on the table and looked around. Everyone was looking at her. They were expecting much more, than those words. When she said she had a plan they thought that she really did.

"And.. that's all?" Stefan asked.

"It's not much, I know. But for now that's all I can do."

"Better do this than nothing." Elena added and stood up. "It's been a while since somebody's seen her and people will notice, that something's wrong. We got to take this chance."

"There's only one problem. New Kent is too far from here, and I can't do anything right now. I need to be in that city, but… you know I can't because…"

"I can't! that's all you've been saying lately, you know? Yes you can, stupid." Damon was really annoyed.

"I'll deal with your parents." Stefan offered, but his older brother didn't like the idea.

"No, you're bunnies are not strong enough. That's something I'll do. In the matter of fact I'll do it eve tonight." He was heading to the door.

"No! I can't.. you can't! I mean.. I can't go there all by myself!" she was searching in her head for an excuse, but she perfectly knew that it was way too late for that.

"And you're not, honey. You think I'd let you go there all alone? I couldn't miss the fun. You're going there with me. I'll pick you up after school, so you'd better be ready."

Bonnie could bet, that he left with a smile on his lips.

"Stefan, you're not letting him go there with me, are you? He's a psychopath!"

"And so are you, you're perfect match for this journey." Elena tried to make a joke, but when she saw a look on Bonnie's face she just shut up.

"Don't worry. I'll give you a stake." Alaric finally spoke. They almost forgot he was there. "I'll cover you at school, so you don't need to worry about that. Bonnie, all you have to do is find a place where Evetta is keeping Caroline. You can't save her just with Damon, it'd be too dangerous."

"Yeah, don't need to tell me, but I doubt he knows about that." she mumbled.

"The sooner you do this, the sooner you get home. I know that my brother can be.. tough to deal with, but you're doing it just fine. We know you can handle him."

"Yeah, but he and this whole thing I have to do is a little too much, don't you think?"

"We all believe in you Bonnie, we have to help Caroline." Elena came to her and gave her a hug.

Next day at school Bonnie was really nervous. She couldn't focus on anything and checked her watch every few minutes. The time was getting closer and she knew, she has no choice. As she was leaving the building she saw Derek. Apparently waiting for her.

"Hey." She said as she found herself next to him.

"Hi."

"Look, Derek. I'm so sorry about yesterday, but there was this thing I had to do.. it won't happen again." She explained. He looked at her with a smile.

"It's ok, I'm here just because yesterday you forgot one thing."

She looked at him really confused. She was sure she took everything.

"What do you mean?"

"This." And then he kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss, her stomach didn't fill up with butterflies. It was jus a simple kiss.

She heard a car stopping next to her.

"We don't have time for that!" She immediately recognized Damon's voice.

Bonnie steeped away from Derek and looked deep into his eyes. He was so nice to her and she had a really good time with him. But was that what she wanted?

"I have to go, again. I'll be back in a few days, so we can hang out then." She said turning around, but she couldn't leave. He grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him again.

"I know, that it might be too fast, but I have to ask you..Bonnie.. be mine?" he was now looking at her with his eyes wide open. There was so much hope in the way he looked at her. Instead of a real answer she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and got to the car. Damon left and didn't even let her to say goodbye.

"Why are you so quiet? It's gonna be fun witch." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, right. A trip to find my missing friend, with a psychopathic, self-centered killer. Oh, and I don't have to remind you that I might get hurt. That's gonna be so much fun! I see that Santa got my letter this year." She said ironic and looked through the window. It seemed like it was going to be a very long trip which she was sure, she would not enjoy.

* * *

**happy new year guys!**


End file.
